Camp Oblivion
by nez-the-hyena
Summary: Roxas goes to camp expecting nothing new, nothing has changed for 3 years. Until Namine joins them to Camp Oblivion, tagging along with her Cousin. Will Namine and Roxas work out some differences? Will She even want to stay with the drama filled camp? let us see. I had no idea what to write as a summary so don't make fun. RokuNami. Rated T for sexual themes and strong language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy or any of the characters in it!

Roxas POV

I stepped out onto the bus loading grounds with a sigh. The buses will be taking us to Camp Oblivion, which will just be the same boring summer we have every year. No new activities, no new people, nothing new. We haven't had a new student in 3 years, a girl named Xion who is now my best friend. So I'm not expecting any big surprises this year.

I popped the trunk and grabbed my things, as I did this someone called my name; I spun around to see the culprit running at full speed toward me. He had brown spikey hair and dark blue eyes. It was Sora, my cousin and best friend. I have two unlike some people who only have one best friend. He is a pretty cool dude, hyper active and tells corny jokes, but cool none the less.

I dodge him with ease, causing him to fall face first into my trunk. Thank god I had removed my luggage; his fat head could've squished it causing my cologne or something to break. I held out a hand as Sora rubbed his head. He looked at my hand and smiled, taking it and pulling me in the car for a hug.

"Roxas! Long time no see!"

"I saw you yesterday." I chuckled and pulled away from him.

"Are you ready for an exciting new summer at Camp Oblivion?" He jumped for joy until a taller boy hit him on the head. "OW! Rikuuu!" Sora turned around as I looked up to see a much taller boy with silver hair and green emerald eyes. Riku is Sora's other best friend. He was ok to talk to, kind of a smart ass but I didn't mind him.

"Stop bugging people Sora. You'll make them uncomfortable."

I chuckled and threw my bag over my shoulder. "Hey guys, buses are that way. C'mon, let's go before we have to sit in the front with Vexen." I shivered at the thought and headed for the bus. Sora and Riku followed behind me and eventually caught up with my walking pace. The wind strangely picked up then as well.

As I walked to the bus I saw a yellow thing flying at me from the corner of my eye. A voice shrieked "My hat, catch it, please!" And I did; I caught the yellow hat with a white bow on it. I stared at it for a moment then looked up to see a girl running towards me. She was wearing a white dress that came to about mid-thigh along with light blue sandals with what looked like little yellow stars on them, or are they flowers? Well she had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, her skin so fair and flawless. She was beautiful I admit it, and all I could do was stare in awe.

"Thank you for catching my hat." She simply smiled at me. It was a very pretty smile. I snapped out of my daze and smiled back, holding out the hat.

"O-Oh! It's no problem, your welcome." I could hear the chuckles and small laughter coming from Sora and Riku. I turned and glared at them but they continued. I looked back at the girl, I had never seen her before, and she's probably just here for vacation. This happens with some kids, there family will come to visit but the kid still has to go to camp.

"Well I got to go help my cousin, but thank you!" She giggled lightly and ran off after taking the hat. I frowned after she was gone. I was really hoping to have something new this year. Oh well.

I turned to Sora who was in a giggle fest and then to Riku who just watched the girl walk away. He looked at me then smirked slightly. "Do you know who that is?"

I shook my head with an eye brows raised. "Am I supposed to know?" He shook his head and started for the buses again. Sora and I followed in a bit of confusion. Riku knew her? But how, I've never seen her and apparently neither has Sora.

We put our bigger luggage on the bottom of the bus and put our lighter above us in our seats. Sora and Riku sat on the opposing side of the isle from and I sat by myself, sadly this year my 'bus buddy' as she calls us will not be coming this year. Xion has family business to attend to and can't make it. I sighed thinking about how lonely it will be, putting my head in my hands and looking at the floor.

"Hello, may I sit with you?"

Namine POV  
~~~~~~~~~~

I sat in the car looking out the window at all the kids getting ready for the summer camp. I couldn't believe I was going as well. I looked over at my cousin Kairi who smiled in return. "Are you excited Namine?" I nodded. "Good. I think you'll like it. There are a lot of things to keep you entertained. Art, swimming, boys, archery, boys, boys, canoeing, hiking, boys, singing and dancing…did I mention boys?" I giggled at her goofiness and shook my head.

"Kairi you know I'm not looking for a boyfriend." We came to a stop and we exited the car to grab our luggage. I put my yellow sun dress on and pulled my stuff out, a small duffle bag full of clothes, and a bag/box thing that has my arts supplies. Kairi on the other hand had about 2 suitcases of clothes and two make-up bags and a separate bag for swimsuits. She was having trouble getting her things and I went to help her when my hat suddenly flew off.

"No!"

I chased after the hat with no avail; I almost gave up when I saw a boy right in the way of the hat. "My hat, catch it, please!" I ran towards the boy and he actually caught it. '_Thank god…._ '

As I approached the boy I smiled and thanked him. He had dark blonde hair that spiked to the left, my left, his right. It was kind of cool and I liked it. His eyes were probably the first thing I noticed about him though. They were a beautiful shade of blue, not to dark and not to light, a perfect blue. I could melt into those puddles.

He had a bag slung around his shoulder so either he was helping out get luggage or he was a member at the camp. I'm kinda hoping it was the second one but knowing my luck on making friends, that wasn't a very high chance. Or he turns out to be a dick.

He hands me that hat and says your welcome after I thank him. Some boys behind him snicker and chuckle and he turns to look at them, then back to me." Well I got to go help my cousin, but thank you!" I giggle and run off to Kairi. When I came back she ranted about how she needed help and I just ran off. I blocked her out thinking of the boy. When we got on the bus she sat down with one of her friends leaving me alone. I looked around for a seat then saw what looked like a empty seat. As I approached the seat I saw that someone indeed was sitting there. It was the boy from before. He had his head in his hands. Maybe I shouldn't disturb him… "I looked around for other empty seat but only saw one next to a boy in a black hat that had blonde hair. He looked kinda scary so I decided to ask the other boy.

"Hello, may I sit with you?"

~end~

Nez: So yeah, dats it. R and R please


End file.
